Some President's Conference Committee (PCC) streetcars include passenger entry/exit door systems that each include two bi-fold doors. Each bi-fold door is made of two panels. When the bi-fold doors of the door system are opened, the bi-fold doors accordion-fold to make way for passengers to enter and exit the streetcar.